


System Shock

by lumbeam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (kind of!), Awkward Boners, Electrocution, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Moaning, Tasers, bare bones knowledge of tasers/stun guns SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumbeam/pseuds/lumbeam
Summary: Gavin tases Connor to prove that androids can feel pain. It backfires.(In a horny way.)





	System Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Based almost entirely on beergutkarate's slam dunk of a post (https://beergutkarate.tumblr.com/post/177187114692/imagine-connor-gets-tazed-and-all-it-does-is-give)
> 
> ANYWAY enjoy!

_“Androids don’t feel pain.”_

That sentence kept circling around Gavin’s brain after interrogating Carlos Ortiz’s android. Connor, Hank’s partner/lapdog, managed to get a confession out of him with compassion. Gavin grit his teeth. He could have gotten the exact same answers out of the android...with force.

_“Androids don’t feel pain.”_

Gavin, getting up from his desk, made his way to Officer Tina’s desk. She was clicking away at her laptop. “Detective Reed,” she greeted, eyes still focused on the screen.

He sat on the corner of her desk. “Do you think it’s true androids don’t feel pain?”

She looked up from her screen. “Get off my desk. It’s not your personal seat.”  
  
If it were anyone else, Gavin would have scoffed and scooted his ass further on the desk. With Tina, though, it was the one coworker Gavin respected. She was a _friend_ , even. Gavin stood, but rested his hip on the corner of the desk.  
  
Tina resumed clacking on her keyboard. “I doubt androids feel pain.”  
  
“Why not?” Gavin folded his arms.

She shrugged. “I’ve heard a couple of them talking about it yesterday. Why would they lie?”

“So they can act like they’re so much more advanced than us.” Gavin sneered.

Tina laughed slightly. “Yeah, okay Gavin. I know you just want to prove them wrong.”

“‘Prove them wrong,’” Gavin mused, as if he wasn’t there just for Tina to enable him.

“Look, I have a lot of paperwork to do, so--”

Gavin held up his hands and backed away. “Okay, okay, I’ll go.”

As Gavin made his way back to his desk, he looked over at Connor and Hank’s desks. Hank was on his tablet and Connor was diligently sorting through case files. They seemed to be chummy, at least closer than when Connor first arrived. Gavin wrinkled his nose at them.

He saw Connor get up from his desk and go off to the pantry area. Then, an idea struck Gavin. He rummaged through his desk drawer to find his stun gun. _Let’s see if_ you _feel pain, you plastic prick..._

\--

Connor was making some coffee for Hank. He noticed that Hank had been sluggish for the past hour, due to the incredible amount of work Captain Fowler had dumped on his desk. He turned on the coffee maker, focusing on each drip as it fell into the coffee pot. _That should be enough for the Lieutenant. I’ll get some sugar packets for him. Well, at least one sugar packet,_ Connor thought as he poured the coffee into Hank’s stained mug.

He turned around to see Gavin hanging by the tall tables on the other side of the pantry. “Good morning, Detective.” Connor said pleasantly before making his way to leave the area. Gavin stood in front of him, effectively blocking him. “Excuse me, I need to be getting back to Lieutenant Anderson.”

Gavin didn’t move. “Of course you do, always running off to assist others.” He laughed as if there was a joke there.

“Yes. That is what I’m programmed to do.” Connor said flatly, eyes focused on Gavin’s.

Gavin waved his hand. “Yeah, yeah, okay, since you’re such a _helper_ , such a _brown-noser_ , I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

Connor took a small step back, making the distance between him about an arm’s length. “That depends on the task, but I can help you. What is it?”

Gavin reached for the taser gun he stuck in the waistband of his jeans. “Can you tell me how _this_ feels?” He asked, quickly aiming it squarely at Connor’s chest. He fired it, and the probes stuck right into Connor.

The intense shock caused Connor’s limbs to seize up. He dropped the mug, leaving it shatter on the tiled floor. Gavin, not wanting to get coffee on his shoes, took a step back from him. Connor, trembling, fell to his hands and knees. With each click of the electric shocks coursing through his body, it felt overwhelming. It was unlike anything he had felt before. It wasn’t pain, it was--

“I knew it,” Gavin said to himself, his finger still pressed firmly down on the stun gun. His joy was cut short when he heard the _sounds_ coming out of Connor’s mouth.

He was _moaning_. The moans were incredibly dirty, wanton even. Moans that you would hear from a pornstar, or from someone having the fuck of their life. The laughter in Gavin’s throat died. He wondered why CyberLife gave him the ability to make noises like that.

Connor’s voice was modulating too much, causing his vocals to fray. The moans would become tinny, and then swoop back down to the normal vocal range. His LED was flickering like a strobe light. Gavin was frozen watching this scene. Connor’s moans were going directly to his dick. His search engine later tonight will be interesting, to say the least.

“Connor, _Connor_!” Hank called, making his way over. He heard the mug shatter and the clicks of the stun gun. When he arrived in the pantry, he saw Connor doubled over, panting and groaning at Gavin’s taser. It was strange to see Connor like this. So _submissive_. Hank didn’t quite know what to make of it. He finally shoved Gavin after looking at Connor much too long. “What the _fuck_ are you doing?”  
  
Gavin finally took his finger off the trigger. Connor’s moaning stopped as quickly as they started. He slowly stood up, and looked down at his chest. He wordlessly tugged at the wires to get the probes out of his sternum. There was a few drops of thirium leaking out of his chest, but his systems were running normally. He dropped the probes on the ground, and looked up to see Hank and Gavin giving him _very_ different looks.  
  
“Connor, are you all right?” Hank asked, putting his hands on Connor’s shoulders. He tried to get a look at Connor’s expression. Connor kept his face neutral as he nodded.

“I’ll get you some more coffee, Lieutenant. I’m sorry I dropped it.” Connor said, eager to act like the past few minutes didn’t happen.

“Nah, no, it’s fine. I can do it. You just--” Hank patted Connor on the back as he grabbed a roll of paper towels. “--go back to your desk.”

Connor walked past Gavin as he left, his eyes briefly looking over to examine his face. From his analysis, he could tell his heart rate was elevated, and his pupils were dilated. Connor, knowing enough about human anatomy and physiology, smirked slightly as he passed him.

Gavin, after the android breezed past him, gathered his taser and went back to his desk. His erection was pressed up against his jeans. He needed to take care of it. He felt eyes on him in the office. Of _course_ everyone heard Connor moaning like a slut from the pantry room.   
  
After dropping off the taser on his desk, he walked by Tina as he made a beeline to the bathroom. “Looks like you got your answer!” She said, amused.

“Shut _up_ , Tina!” Gavin called, walking briskly to the men’s restroom.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Static and Lightning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114259) by [Angel_made_of_scars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars)




End file.
